Downtown Boston
by Kanalith
Summary: The story of Billy Tristram, the scout and his adventures.
1. The Dad I never knew

Billy was one of eight children in his family, he never knew his dad, and his brothers beat him up constantly for being a scrawny guy. Billy was sick of this, this happened every day. The only things that cheered him up was his favorite soda, a brand named bonk, it sold a few flavors, classic cherry, crit a cola, nuclear nectarine, jawbreaking jack and sour punch. You could go as far to say that he was a total bonk, addict. He would drink the drinks almost all day, cost him lots of pocketmoney but hey at least he felt happy about something.

The second was to dream of who his dad was, and what was he like. His mom would only tell him that his father came to America for training but first stopped off in Ohio then moved to Boston after the war and settled down before their first divorce. He always thought of his father as an invisible hand guiding over him. Yet he always knew that was crazy until he felt it once. A hand from nowhere. No one around to claim it yet there it was invisible and propped on his shoulder, he then heard in a French accent "Tell your mother I'll be home in two months" and then the hand was removed. He soon heard a noise and looked behind him as a man in a sharp suit with gloves walked away.

He never forgot that day. No matter what happened, it was glued to his memory, stuck and couldn't be unstuck. When he got home he went to his mom and said "Earlier today mom.." and his mom looked up. She has been living for twenty five years now so she still looked young and Billy said "Today I heard some words in the street right behind me…" His mother said "Well that happens all the time." And Billy continued "No one was there and it felt as if there was a hand on my shoulder." And Billy's mom seemed normal still "That son of a bitch came back." And Billy said "Daddy?" and his mother nodded. Billy then said "He said 'tell your mother I'll be home in two months'" Then his mom said "This has happened before with your brothers. You remember when we have 'guests' over?" and Billy nodded and his mom continued "Do you remember Mr. Jacques?" and Billy nodded and his mom said casually "He's your father." Then Billy remembered the man he wore sharp suits, smoked a lot and spoke French with his mother the most. And he was his father.


	2. The Great Bonk Race- Practice

It has been at least a month and three weeks since he had learned about his father and when he was coming, the rest of the boys already knew, maybe because their dad has stopped them, but Billy didn't care. He was sick of his brothers. What he wanted to do was baseball and loads of it. Knocking the ball out of the park was his favorite thing to do. Aside from drinking a crap load of Bonk. He played a bit of baseball with his brothers, he started to understand why he could get more home runs than his brothers even though he couldn't hit as hard as them, and he could run faster. He could do a speed takedown to the balls that went outside the field even after the guys went across the plate thus giving them an out. They got sick of this and bullied him more.

Billy soon realized that to stay alive he needed to run faster. Each day he would deliver the mail, and each day he would run as fast as he could and hand out the papers. He brought along a bag of Bonk to give him more energy, aside from the fact that Bonk was radioactive but that didn't do much to stop he from drinking it. The only reason why the shops still had it was for the vast quantities he would buy of it. At least fifty bucks in one go. He always found a way to keep his addiction to Bonk running smoothly, like his current job as a paperboy, a dishwasher, car washer and basically anything that washes stuff.

As he threw the last paper at a house he counted his time for the whole neighborhood, seven minutes and twenty six seconds. He then gave a hmmph and opened a can of nuclear nectarine and chugged. As he threw the can onto the pavement he saw a sign. As he went up to the sign he saw "The first annual Bonk race, the winner gets a years worth supply of our soda and a first taste for our newest flavor Bloodberry. Takes place in one week" A smile gleamed on Billy's face and he opened another can and ripped off the sign.

When he got home it was already eight. He went past the table and fell on his bed, he didn't care for what his brothers might have rigged his bed with. Then his older brother, Phil came in and shoves his armpit at Billy's face. Like him they loved Bonk, but not as much. Billy quickly evaded it and Phil looked as stupid as ever and Billy felt fast. Billy jumped onto his brother and kept bang down on his head then jumped off and kicked his brother in his cranberries. Then as he was walking away Phil caught the poster in his brothers pocket and a smile of evil gleamed on his face.


	3. The Great Bonk Race- A Little Help

Billy slumped down on his couch when he knew that he was numbered, there were some major athletes from the schools in the area coming to the race and all, bigger, stronger and more durable than him. When he knew all hope was going out he opened a can of jawbreaking jack and chugged. As he chugged his drink went closer to his eyes and when he threw it at a wall he saw a figure. Billy flinched and slowly recognized the form, a sharp suit, salt and pepper hair, and cigarette in hand and gloved hands, was his 'father'. "Well…" said his 'father' "I haven't seen you in a while." Billy nodded and the man continued "Before that I saw you every time I visited." Billy nodded then the man said "You can just call me dad." Billy looked away and grabbed another can.

"You're just going to stand here." Said his dad. "I never knew my youngest son was a weakling." Billy then shot up and pinned his dad to the wall, but the strangest thing happened, his father dodged the attack and was standing behind him with a knife extended at arm's length. "You really disappoint me Billy. I guess my favorite son is now Phil." Billy kicked his drawer and a can whizzed through the air and Billy caught it and drank. "Just going to indulge yourself in that radioactive waste?" said his dad and Billy said "Like there's anything you can do about it." To his surprise his dad said "Your mom told me about this little race, and I want to show you these." His father pulled out from his suit at least ten gold medals and said "Beat me." And Billy scavenged his room and found nothing.

His dad then said "That's what I thought. Your skill has gone to waste." Billy felt as if he were about to rip his dad's heart right out of his chest. "I can help you but first I need something." Continued his father. Billy looked up and said "What?" and his dad whispered in his ear "Stop drinking that waste."


	4. The Great Bonk Race- The Heist

"Yo dad. Why are we going to the badlands when the race is tomorrow?" said Billy slumping in his dad's Cadillac. His dad who was driving said "To 'visit' an old 'friend'. Billy point out where Mann .co is." Billy looked out of the window and saw the giant facility and said "Right there." His dad stopped the car and threw his son a watch and an earpiece. "What's this about?" and his dad pushed him out and drove away. He knew his dad was going back to Boston but he knew he had to push forward. He placed the earpiece in his ear and put on the watch.

He then heard something from the earpiece. "Good you put it on. Now when you press the watch you go invisible but only for ten seconds. Get to Dell Conagher's house, slip past his security and grab the Turbo x 5000 and get out of there by cloaking and getting past his security again." Then Billy said "Why aren't you doing this?" and his father said "It's your damn race, get it yourself and run back to the race." Billy face palmed himself, he had to run half a country to get back to the race.

He slipped into the house with no problem, and then tried to find his way through the house. He then saw it, a crate of Bonk. Then he saw a man in overalls fixing a car near it and another man almost fully clad in rubber gear. That man was the right next to a pair of shoes and holding a giant axe. Billy then looked and saw a can of Bonk next to him and picked it up with his see through hands and saw how the Bonk disappeared and popped it open. The man in rubber heard it and said "Dell we got company." The man under the car, Dell said "Pyro, go git 'em." And the man in the rubber, Pyro turned around and saw nothing, but when he looked back he saw the case of Bonk and the shoes were gone and shouted "Dell, he has the shoes." And Dell said "Achilles! Where are you, you son of a bitch!" picking up a shotgun and cocking it."I know you're here!" Pyro said "Achilles! Get out here! Give me back my god damn toothpaste!"

Billy slid out of the house with ease until the cloaking device stopped working. Pyro kicked down the door and said "I'm going to gut you Achilles!" and Billy did what his instincts told him to do. He drank a Bonk and ran. Pyro was pretty fast for a man looking like he was in his late thirties. Billy finally got to a fence and climbed up, Pyro arrived soon after and strapped his axe to his back and climbed at an alarming rate. Billy bust open another can, one which he didn't like so much, classic cherry. A surge of energy pulsed through him and he back flipped over the fence. Pyro looked surprised and said "Achilles!" and climbed faster. As Billy turned to run Pyro jumped down from the fence in front of Billy. Pyro detached his axe and swung. The guy must have been on roids because that would have chopped Billy in half, but Billy moved out of the way and front flipped over Pyro, grabbing his axe while he was in mid swing and threw it away.

As he ran Pyro pulled out a gun, it looked weird but it would have killed him to think about it more. As Pyro fired shot after shot, Billy dodged them all and continued running. After a mile the Bonk weared off so he drank a few more. This time an energy ran through him that he never felt before and took a step and the scenery changed, he was in a forest. Behind him was a trail of dust. He took a few more steps and found himself near New York and then he took a half a pace up and he was in Boston. His mom was pulling up in their driveway and Billy said "Ma help me in I drank too much Bonk." And his mom said "Oh' dear." And carried him inside.


	5. The Great Bonk Race- Killer Moves

Billy woke up and the effects of the Bonk wore off. He got up and found his dad. "Why did you get these shoes?" said his dad. And Billy said "Aren't those the stuff you had me look for in that god forsaken place?" Billy's dad sighed and said "The car." And Billy said "Oh." "How are you going to win now?" said Billy's dad. Billy replied "With this." Holding up the classic cherry. Billy's dad chuckled "Oh wow. Power of sports drinks?" and Billy drank it down and ran past his father and grabbed his knife. "Touche." Said Billy's dad and he disappeared out of Billy's room. Billy shrugged it off.

Billy ran to the race. He felt it in his heart that he was going to win, then he saw his brother holding classic cherry. Billy got so angry and punched his brother who easily dodged it and then Billy grabbed hold of a bat and swung. The bat hit Phil square in the chest. Then around his brother and pushed him into the dust. Billy held him still in that position. Phil kept saying "Billy when I'm out your going to get it!" and Billy said "Yeah right!" and picked up a ball and ran away. Phil started running and Billy held up the ball, Phil knew it was too late to turn back and Billy hit the ball right onto his brother's forehead. Phil walked around a bit and then collapsed. Billy then said "Oh shit." And picked up his brother and hid him in the bushes.

Billy made it to the race first. Soon after Billy found himself at the starting line. The gun rang off. Billy drank a can and ran. He whizzed past everyone and jumped over heads and slid under feet and then made his way to the finish line. He had won.


End file.
